Stano
by James Death
Summary: Another Song Parody.This will show Jim not to take Aekaism to Seriousy


Stano  
  
I don't own this song....  
  
*We open to an dank Bathroom..there is an spraying sounds an coud of red dissapears showing an Bending Unit like Bender from Futurama  
and Nurdbot spraypainted red...we can se Patches of his Origanal green metel still  
Dianna (Nurdbots ex) comes in and Gasps*  
Dianna:Stano!!  
Stano:I told you not to call me that...You like it?  
Dianna:NO!!!  
Stano:Out of my way!!  
*He shoves her aside and Goes through the door..Dianna turns on the Radio*  
  
#My Tea's gone cold ...I'm Wandering why I got out of bed at all   
The Morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see At all  
And even If I could,It all be grey--but your picture on my wall  
It Reminds me that its not so bad ,Its not so bad #  
  
*Stano walks into an room full of Pictures of Nurdbot-he sits down in an chair pulls out an pen and Paper and starts writeing*  
  
Stano:Dear Nurdbot,I wrote but you Ain't calling ,I Left my cell,My Pager,My Home Number,at the bottom,I sent two Letter back in  
August,You Must not-a got 'em   
There Probably was an Problem at the Post office or something   
Sometimes I scribble addresses to sloppy when I jot 'em  
but anyways f*ck it,Whats been up?  
  
Man How's your freinds daughter?..My Girl Freinds Pregnant to,Im about to be an Farther..Guess what I am gonna call her?? Samantha  
arfter you Mother.....I read about your Uncle Albert.....Poor Dude...I would kill myself If I owed the Jurai empire to.I know you Hear this  
everyday,But I am your biggest fan I even got that Underground shit...with the Tournement scam.  
  
I got an Room full of Posters and Pictures . I like that shit you did with Rucus too,That shit was fat.  
Anyways,I hope you get this man,Hit me back,Just to chat,Truly yours,Your Biggest fan  
  
.....This is Stano....  
  
*Stano finnishes writeing*  
  
Dear Nurdbot ,You still ain't called or Wrote,I hope you have an Chance I ain't mad -I just think it's f*cked up you don't answer your fans.....  
  
*Shots of an pile of Robots Humans and Aliens waiting otuside an Building its is snowing,Out comes Nurdbot wearing an white coat  
and fishing hat all the fans get paper and pens ready but Nurdbot shakes his head..zoom in on an Green Bending unit and an smaller  
Green bending Unit outthere in the snow*  
  
If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your concert you didn't have to,But you could of have singhed an autograph for Matthew....  
Thats my little Brother-Bot man,He's only 1 year old we waited in the Blistering Cold,Fourty five hours and you said "No"  
  
Thats Preety shitty man-Your likehis f*cking Idol ,he wants to be like you ,He like's you more than I do  
I ain't that mad though ,I just don't like being Lied to  
  
Remember when we met in New-Denver? you said If i'd write you you would reply-Se Im just like you in every way  
  
My Mom was an Total slut-Bot beat all of us kids..  
My Dad he was destroyed in the Arquilian pilot...An war YOU Served in...  
  
I can relate to what your'e saying in your songs,so when I have had an Shitty day,I drift away and put `em on  
Cause I really I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm drepressed   
I even got an Tattoo of your name across the Inside of my Chest plate   
  
Sometime's I even Cut myself to see how mutch It bleeds   
It's Like Adrenaline,The Pain is such an Sudden Rush to me  
  
See everything you say is Real,And I respect you cause you tell it   
My Girl Freind-Bot is Jealous cause I talk about you 24/7.But she Don't know you like I do Nurdbot,No one Does   
she don't know what if was like for Robots like us growing up  
  
You gotta call me man,I'll be the biggest Fan you'd ever lose sincerly yours,Stano  
  
P.S We should be together!!!  
  
*Stano stops writeing ,Pastes an Pic of Nurdbot over the pic Of Diana and Leaves the room..  
open to an big closet..Stano is On standby with an panel over his eyes..Dianna wakes up and creeps out the closet and down to  
The Basement she gasps at all the Photo's..she peels one Nurdbot Pic of and finds her under it..there is an sound she turns around  
and see's and pissed looking stano   
**CRACK!!!!**  
  
*CHORUS X2*  
*We see the Interior of an car..Stano is driveing with one arm and talking into an Mini Tape recorder*  
  
Dear Mr I'm-to-good-to-call-or-write-to-my-fans,This'll be the last Package I ever send your ass.Its been six months and still no word-I don't  
deserve it?  
  
I know you got my last two letters:  
I wrote the adresses on perfect   
  
So this is an cassette I'm sending you,I hope you hear it   
I'm in the car right know,I am doing 90 on the freeway   
  
Hey Nurdbot ,I drank an 5th of non alcohol Vodka,You dare me to drive?   
  
You Know the song by Phil collins "In the Air tonight"? about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowing but Didn't,  
Then Phil saw it all ,Then at an show he found him ?...Thats Kinda how this is,You coulda rescued me from drowing   
  
Now it's to late-Im on 1000 downers now,Im feeling drowsy and all I wanted was an Lousy call or letter...  
  
I hope you Know I ripped ALL Your Pictures off the wall !!!  
  
*Shot of Stano Ripping all the pics with Nurdbot on*  
  
I love you Nurdbot,We coulda been together,Think about it..you ruined it now,I hope you can't sleep and dream about it  
and When your dream I hope you Can't and you SCREAM About it I hope you conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't  
BREATH Without me!!!  
  
See Nurdbot  
  
*Muffled screaming*  
  
Shut up Bitch I'm trying to talk!  
  
Hey Nurdbot,Thats My Girl-freind screaming in the trunk   
but I didn't shut her down I tied Her up,See I ain't like you cause if she suffacates She'll suffer more,And then she will die too...  
  
Well,Gotta go,I'm almost at the Bridge now...Oh shit I forgot how'm supposed to send this shit out  
  
*Shot of the red Hover-car that is Stano's smashing through sign's and going over the edge of an bridge...Next morn the Cars being towed out  
the Chorus starts again*  
  
*Scene change-Nurdbot in the B-Senshi's HQ Kitchen table he is sitting there with reading glasses writeing an letter..we hear an pen scratch  
throughout the scene*  
Nurdbot:Dear Stano,I meant to Write to you sooner but I have just been busy,You said your Girl Freind-bot is Pregnant now,How far along is she?  
Look,Im really Flattered you would call your daughter that and here's an Autograph for you brother..I wrote it on an starter cap..  
  
Im sorry I didn't see you at the show,I musta missed you   
  
*Open to an graveyard an Women-bot standing with Matthew at Stano's grave its raining*  
  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you?  
But whats this shit you said about you cutting your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clowning Dogg  
  
C'mon-How f*cked up is you?  
  
You got some Issues Stano,I think you need some counseling to help your ass from bounceing off the wall's when you get down some....  
  
and whats this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other   
  
I really think you and your Girl freind-bot need each other   
or maybee you need to treat her better   
  
I hope you get to read this letter,I just hope it reaches you in time before you Hurt yourself,I think that you'll be doing fine if you relax a little,Im glad  
to imspire you but Stano why are you so mad?Try to Understand,That I do want you as an Fan...  
  
*Matthew touches his Brothers grave stone..His Mother turns him around and Says something..she then falls back on the ground  
we zoom in up to Matthews Face..Its badly Painted red*  
  
I just don't want you to do some Crazy shit I seen this one shit on the news a couple of weeks ago that makes me sick....  
  
Some Dude was sober and drove his Hover-car over an Bridge and had his Girl freind-bot in the trunk..she was Pregnant with his kid and In his  
Hover-car they found an tape,But they didn't say who it was to...  
  
*Shots of James tossing The Tape Recorder in an Evidence bag to Nurdbot*  
  
come to think of it,His name was.....you...  
  
Damn  
  
*Nurdbot stops writeing and sighs*  
  
Read and Review..  
  
OCCT And Tseio-ohki 


End file.
